Just a Kid
by Dannondorf
Summary: A collection of oneshots exploring what it's like for Link to grow up as a hero. Genres vary with chapter.
1. Inadequacy

Just a Kid

By Dannondorf

"Blah" is talking. 'Blah' is thinking. The symbol 1111111111111111 means a transition in the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Zelda. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Author's Notes:** The idea behind this oneshot stems from my anger that after everything Link did in Ocarina of Time, he only had three heart containers at the start of Majora's Mask. The story focuses on how he might feel about not having his adult body to fight with any more. It takes place in Woodfall Temple, if only because I find Odolwa terrifying. I'm pretty much ignoring Tatl in this fic because including her would have made it more difficult to write. :p Enjoy, and please leave a review if you have the time.

1111111111111111

Chapter 1: "Inadequacy"

Genre: Angst

It had been twelve days. Well, technically, it had been the same three days played four times, but to Link, it had been twelve of the most taxing days of his life. He had pushed himself to his limits and beyond, virtually never resting and always running and fighting.

He was dead tired in an almost literal sense. His body was beaten, cut up, and exhausted, but he took solace in the thought that one leg of his adventure was almost over.

This was it. Link knew from experience that this would be the last room in the temple, the last fight he would have to endure in this place. Before him stood a stone door that could rival the Door of Time in size, and chained across it was a massive lock that probably weighed more than Link himself.

He slowly walked to it, still catching his breath from the efforts spent to get to where he was, and without warning a surge of pain from a minor leg injury flared up, causing him to stop moving and inhale sharply.

He thought of using a new expletive he had learned in Clock Town, but chose instead to grit his teeth and hold it in. Standing still and waiting for the hurting in his left leg to diminish, he stared at the lock, which was now less than five feet away.

The sting faded, but Link didn't resume walking immediately, instead opting to fidget with a large key in his small nine-year-old hands. The key belonged to the lock before him. He had known from the moment he found the key. Heck, he had already known exactly what the key and lock would look like even before entering this Woodfall Temple. His adventures had taught him that though every temple was different, they all shared some common features.

Yet despite these familiarities and the knowledge that he had successfully trekked through many temples before, he could not help feeling just as scared as he had been inside the Deku Tree at the start of his last journey, for although he had practically made a career out of dungeon exploration, there was a certain newness to this one, and not just because he was now in Termina instead of Hyrule: this was the first temple he had been to since defeating Ganondorf and returning to his original time as a child.

Link felt frighteningly awkward and weak braving dangers in his prepubescent body after spending so much time doing so as an adult. Sure, he had gone through similar trials as a little boy in Hyrule, but it had been a while. Having the strength of his sixteen-year-old body stripped away was disorienting and discouraging.

'My leg wouldn't still be hurting if I had taken that blow in my grown-up body. I bet I would have already rescued the Deku princess by now if I were still the Hero of Time.'

It became more and more obvious to him that he was afraid. As battered as he was, he was in no condition to take down any more monsters, and he felt overwhelmingly inadequate in his tiny body without the Master Sword, without his old power, and without Navi.

Link was not as brave as some made him out to be. He was the embodiment of courage, and he would never let fear prevent him from helping someone or fighting for what he thought was right, but even so, there were things that made him uneasy. There were thoughts that gave him nightmares. There were horrors that could nearly immobilize him in terror, and though he'd never show it, the fights he had come to refer to as "boss battles" were among them. That he was not as strong as he used to be did nothing to help this.

A sudden thought struck him: should he retreat? He had no potions or fairies left. Perhaps it would be wise to play the Song of Time, heal for a while, and try going through Woodfall Temple a second time.

'No…I doubt a second run would be any more successful than this one. I've actually been pretty lucky in some of the fights here. Finishing up right now might be the best chance I have.'

It was a serious gamble, but Link had become so accustomed to gambling with his life that worrying about his well-being felt almost silly. He decided. He would go through the door and face whatever evil lay behind it.

The key turned, and the lock fell to the ground. In response, the door opened, giving way to a large circular arena, and he ran inside before he could second-guess himself.

He was remarkably unfazed when the door closed quickly behind him, preventing escape, for it was a trait as common among the dungeons he had visited as locks and keys. He had no time to turn around in shock at the sealed exit; he had to scan the room and find his enemy quickly in case it was going for a surprise attack.

Though he could see well enough, the chamber was dimly lit, so individual colors stood out less. Thus it took him a few moments to spot his new foe. When he did, he saw that it was already aware of his presence and ready to fight, and he was irked to see that his suspicions had been correct: like every other "boss" he had encountered, this creature was many times bigger than Link. The sheer size of these enemies was one reason why he had come to dread them.

The being's size was the first attribute Link was able to register in the dim light. Shape came next, and this is when he visibly paled. His foe had a humanoid shape and was holding a—

'Oh my goddesses…it's a swordfighter!'

Link's eyes widened and his legs started trembling ever so slightly. Alarms went off inside his head, and a horrible sense of foreboding developed in the pit of his stomach. He had beaten huge opponents before because their immense strength was lessened by poor skill and strategy, but the fact that this new adversary wielded a sword and shield meant that it might be different from the others in that aspect.

He tried to calm himself with positive thoughts. Ganon had used two swords, but Link had beaten him. Not everyone with a weapon knew how to use it effectively.

But then the "boss" tensed and assumed what Link knew to be an advanced fighting stance. He became more nervous, but realizing that the opposing warrior was about to attack, he shoved his doubt aside. He steeled himself and summoned every bit of his strength and determination, as he had done before every big fight. Seeing this sign of aggression from Link, the tall humanoid bellowed out an incredible war cry. A soft voice whispered into Link's ear. "Masked Jungle Warrior, Odolwa."

Half-dead from injury and exhaustion, senses dulled from sleep-depravation, he rushed into battle just as the behemoth (Odolwa, he surmised) left its standing position. They ran straight at each other, and in the time it took for Link to run five steps, Odolwa crossed the entire arena. It swung its monstrous blade in a fierce low horizontal arc. Link, reaction time made worse from fatigue and not expecting such a quick attack, was hit and sent flying.

The length of Odolwa's sword was three times the height of the small Hylian. The weapon should have cut the boy in two, but the Triforce of Courage protected him, lessening the force of the blow and reducing the injury to a deep gash in his right arm. Unfortunately, the Triforce prevented only injury, not pain, and the boy was barely able to command his body to get back up before the masked swordsman was again upon him.

The skirmish continued, and it didn't take him long to realize that his foe knew what it was doing. Its ability to predict his moves convinced him that its skill was on par with his own, and coupled with the ridiculous difference in power between the two, that didn't bode well for Link. He landed a few attacks, but it became increasingly evident as time went on that he was outmatched.

Still, he refused to give up. 'I can do this!' He told himself adamantly. 'I can beat him, adult body or not!' He went on the offensive, using all the strength the muscles on his young body were capable of giving. Attacking fiercely as he could, he managed to cut Odolwa twice more before he was once again sent flying. The giant threw him aside as easily as one might throw a kid's toy.

Link got back up, albeit more slowly than the first few times, and again went on the offensive. He was covered in blood from several serious cuts on top of large bruises, and his grip on the Kokiri Sword was loosening, but still he fought on. He refused to acknowledge that he was losing, that though his condition was rapidly getting worse, Odolwa was still relatively fine. He refused to acknowledge that as a child, his sword attacks had too little power behind them to do any significant damage to the one he was trying to kill.

His body was at its limit. He was calling upon his very last energy reserves, but it wasn't enough. Odolwa swung its sword in another mighty arc and nailed the already-injured part of Link's left leg.

This time when he hit the ground, he screamed. He wanted to let out a string of curses at his assailant, but the pain was so great that the best he could manage was a wordless yell.

Odolwa paused to savor its victim's pain long enough for Link to realize he couldn't get back up. His leg was hurt too badly. Additionally, his will to fight was dying. He wasn't strong enough. This "boss" was simply too much for him. Perhaps if he was still the older Hero of Time, things would have been different, but the reality of the situation was that puny little kid Link was no match for this enormous fighter.

Odolwa was approaching him now. It was walking leisurely, apparently still enjoying the Hylian's suffering, though said Hylian was no longer screaming. Before long, it was standing over him, ready to bring its sword down one last time.

With great effort, Link was able to move his arm enough to pull a blue potato-shaped object from his tunic pocket. The beast paused, waiting in amusement to see what his challenger would do next. He placed the item to his mouth and a melody sounded from it. Confused, Odolwa briefly shelved its goal of ending the Hylian's life to try and make sense of what was happening.

The song ended before Odolwa reached a decision. It hadn't lasted very long, but Link was amazed that he'd managed to play the whole thing without being stopped. The scene before him disappeared to be replaced by a white void. He felt a falling sensation, and his surroundings gradually changed until he was in front of the clock tower in South Clock Town at the dawn of the first day.

For a few seconds, he did nothing. Though he knew right away he was no longer in danger, it took some time for the trepidation to wear off and for him to calm down. He released a breath he had been holding; the threat of immediate death was gone. He was lucky Odolwa hadn't finished him off before he could play the Song of Time.

'Luck…it's always luck. Some hero you are. The moment things got tough, you just gave up. As soon as you were losing the game, you shouted 'do-overs!' and started over. You're so weak. You're _nothing_ without luck.'

Lying on his back, he tried to move and discovered to his horror that he couldn't. Days of constant abuse on his body, both by him and the creatures he had fought, had reduced him to a bleeding, lifeless pile of flesh. His clothes were ripped beyond repair and caked with dirt and blood. Internal and external wounds were visible on every part of his skin that wasn't covered by his shredded tunic.

Unable to budge from his current position, he tried calling for help, but somehow the words never made it out of his throat. Nonetheless, the sound of something being dropped abruptly reached his ears, and he heard quick footsteps coming his way. The noise stopped just as one of the town's carpenters entered his field of vision. The man whispered a shocked curse before shouting for his fellow workers.

Soon Link was surrounded by people. "Kid, are you all right? What happened?" He looked the speaker in the eyes, but couldn't say anything back. The adults whispered amongst each other, some cursing in shock as the first man had done, some voicing their astonishment at the extent of his injuries, and some trying to figure out what to do.

"Poor boy…"

"Does anyone know what happened?"

"Should we try moving him?"

"Let's get him to the inn."

A pair of arms scooped him up and carried him off. He felt himself being cradled against someone's chest, and he did not bother to see who it was before curling up into him. Ashamed, defeated, and afraid, he shut his eyes tightly. He suddenly felt a powerful urge to cry, and he didn't resist. He was just a little boy. It was okay for him to cry.

'Some hero.'


	2. Loneliness

Just a Kid

By Dannondorf

"Blah" is talking. 'Blah' is thinking. The symbol 1111111111111111 means a transition in the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Zelda. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Author's Notes:** I've read a few fics about Link's continued search for Navi after Majora's Mask, but they all end with Link either finding her or getting pulled into another adventure. I decided to explore the possibility that after leaving Termina, he doesn't find anything: no Navi, no foreign lands that need saving, just…nothing. How would he react? How would his friends react? Would he keep looking? Heck if I know, but I can certainly pretend I do and write a story about it. ;)

This oneshot is from Saria's point of view, cuz I felt like it.

1111111111111111

Chapter 2: "Loneliness"

Genre: Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

We've been walking for days. Link's in better shape than I am, so I have to tell him to stop occasionally so I can rest. I have no problem with slowing him down a little, but I haven't the heart to stop him for good. I haven't the heart to tell him we should go back.

This isn't a casual stroll through the woods like we used to have before he left the forest for the first time. We're not out here for fun. We're looking for someone very important to Link. We have been for a long time.

Well, actually, I've only been looking for Navi for a few days. Link has been looking for three months, ever since she disappeared. He spends all his time doing it. I have no clue how big the world outside the forest is, but I wouldn't be surprised if he's covered every bit of it by now.

It's hurting him. Not physically—like I already said, Link's in great shape, and I doubt that even constant traveling is enough to tire him to the point where continuing would be dangerous to his health—but his mind is a wreck. He's always been a shy, quiet boy, but nowadays he's more withdrawn than ever. He used to smile at me at the start of each day and many more times before the day ended, but he doesn't do that anymore. I can still get him to smile, but I can tell he's just doing it so I won't worry about him, which, of course, is pointless; while he has gotten good at hiding his emotions from others, I know him well enough to recognize when something's wrong.

I'm sure that if I could just get him to take a break for more than a day, I could convince him that this isn't good for him, but I never have enough time before he leaves again to get beyond him declaring that he'll never stop searching for her. But with a little more time, I know I can bring him back to his senses.

At least, that's what I used to believe. That line of thinking is what prompted me to go on this search through the Lost Woods with him. I thought the trip would be a good opportunity to talk with him more. But now I don't know what to say because on the first day of our walk, I realized something.

Navi isn't all that's bothering him.

I don't even know how I came to this conclusion, but I'm sure of it. Something else happened to him while he was in Hyrule finding the spiritual stones or whatever he called them, and I think he's upset that I don't know what happened. It seems ridiculous, but it's true. I don't understand…it's almost like he _expected_ me to know when he came back to the village without his fairy, but how could I? Other than what I know from his stories, I have no idea what happened when he was in Hyrule, but still he acts like I knew and then forgot and it makes me feel guilty.

He called me a "forest sage" once, and it surprised him when I asked what he meant. He didn't explain. He told me not to worry about it, but he seemed sad.

I've tried talking to him about this, but his search has become the single reason for his continued existence and he won't talk about anything else. And even if I did have the guts to try and stop him from searching for one of the only friends he had in the forest, he can be incredibly determined sometimes (or stubborn, as Mido would say). I've always admired him for it, but now it's working against me. It's working against _him_. Link is very special to me, but whatever happened has made him different. This ordeal he's going through is smothering his personality.

I hate Navi for this. I shouldn't: I don't know the whole story, and I'm sure she had a good reason for taking off the way she did, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to tear her little wings off. How could she do this to him? How could she just leave without a word? Link is such a wonderful person…he doesn't deserve this, and a selfish part of me believes that I don't either. Seeing Link is usually enough to brighten my day, but it's hard to be happy when he's so upset.

None of my other friends know me the way he does or have the same connection with me. While he was in Hyrule, I missed him even more than I thought I would. The others tried to cheer me up—even Mido managed to swallow his dislike for Link long enough to convince me that Link cared too much about me to stay away forever—but none of them were able to make me happy the way Link seemed to do so effortlessly. When he finally returned, I was ecstatic. I thought my suffering was over, but seeing him like this—this miserable, lonely hunter—is almost as bad as having him gone.

Still, anything I do to encourage abandoning the search even short-term has the potential to crush his hope, and I can't bring myself to do that while he's this emotionally fragile. Though he's remained optimistic even after searching through the forest, Hyrule, and _another dimension_ (I think it was called Termina) didn't give him any hints of her location and wellbeing, I haven't told him that after three months I no longer believe he will find her. I haven't told him that the stories of death he brought back to the forest three months ago have led me to wonder if Navi might be dead.

The mystery of death terrifies me and the other immortal Kokiri. All we really know about it aside from the Great Deku Tree's passing is that we'll die if we leave the forest. Link told us when we asked that when things die it's like they fall asleep and never wake up. Skeptical, I asked what everyone did about all the snoring if death was so common.

He laughed and I didn't understand, but then nothing's made much sense lately. I can't seem to do anything about it. It's frustrating and depressing. I have not been my usual cheerful self lately, and it's starting to break me.

I can't do this anymore. I won't. People aren't supposed to just stand by while their friends do this. I have to tell him what I think about this whole mess, even if it hurts his feelings. He needs a friend right now…and so do I.

I stop walking. "Link." He doesn't respond, but the way he tenses tells me he knows what's coming next. "I…let's go back," I say more timidly than I mean to. He is about to object, but I stop him, this time with more confidence. "You have friends all over Hyrule. You even have friends in another dimension. If Navi does turn up, one of them will find out and let you know."

His body starts shaking. He suddenly embraces me as though I'm his only friend in the world, and I hug him back just as fiercely. I say nothing as he cries. It's been a long day. It's been a long _couple_ of days. It's been a long couple of _months_. _When was the last time we held each other like this?_

A mature part of me that I never knew existed knows life will never go back to the way it used to be; even if Navi were to miraculously come back tomorrow, his journeys have changed a part of him forever. He's finally had an experience I cannot share with him, and with my limited knowledge it will take time to help him overcome his grief. But I will be there for him. I will be there when he needs me, and even when he doesn't need me.

Because Link's not the only one who needs Link to be happy.


	3. Fear

Just a Kid

By Dannondorf

"Blah" is talking. 'Blah' is thinking. The symbol 1111111111111111 means a transition in the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Zelda. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Author's Notes:** More dungeon-crawling with Link! Yay! This chapter is slightly less depressing than the other two, but only slightly. This is the second to last chapter. I'll have the next one up more quickly next time. Enjoy!

1111111111111111

Chapter 3: "Fear"

Genre: Angst

His heart beat in his throat and his hands trembled. A surprise attack disrupted his progress, and in the seconds following he tried frantically to calm himself and cancel out the adrenaline that the moment of fright had sent coursing through him. He'd heard it said before that fear leant wings to the feet, but if he wanted to make it all the way through the temple, he needed to have precise control of his movements so he could perform at his best and conserve energy.

His sword arm did not seem to want to obey him, its motions wild and erratic, but he quickly collected himself and fell back into the fluid, practiced sword swipes he regularly depended on for his survival. It was okay, he told himself. He was in no real danger. The enemy caught him off guard, but he had no reason to panic yet. Link reasserted command of his body and swiftly disposed of the swarm of keese that had ambushed him.

Their innards stained his tunic, and one of them had bitten him. He inwardly scolded himself for allowing the injury to happen until he noticed he felt colder than usual. His earlier suspicion that he was getting sick confirmed, he groaned. Dirty, tired, and with an open wound, he now had an illness to add to his list of troubles. It had been far too long since he had cleaned himself and gotten a decent meal and a good night's rest. He vaguely recalled a discussion with an old man about retirement in the working world. 'I deserve a vacation.'

He blinked in surprise at his own thought, not having had one like it in a while. Always before it had been 'I _want_ a vacation' or 'I _need_ a vacation,' never _deserve_. He took a moment to ponder it and found that a long-held belief of his was challenged in the face of this revolutionary thought: he _did_ deserve a vacation. Link was neither lazy nor inadequate.

He stared down in wonder at the small carcasses before him, each cut neatly in half. He had done that. He had destroyed those keese, and not just them: he had fought and killed and rescued and helped so many beings. It hadn't been easy, but he had done it nonetheless. As a child, he was not the ideal warrior of the goddesses, and perhaps he wasn't the best choice for the holder of the Triforce of Courage—he suffered defeat often enough to remind him that despite the mark on his hand, he was still only Hylian—but his skill in combat surpassed that of many adults. He didn't have superhuman strength or boundless courage, but he always did his best and kept going even when fear gripped him.

This revelation fostered a sense of self-worth that was very welcome after all the confusion and doubt he had suffered on his various quests. A proud satisfaction washed over him. He did not know whether it was confidence or arrogance, but an appealing idea took root in his mind: there was no reason to fear.

In his excitement over this conclusion, the sickness, the fatigue, and the wounds seemed as nothing. Energetically—eagerly, even—he went to the end of the room where a set of stairs descended into darkness. Link almost laughed; the path looked every bit a pathetic attempt to scare him away, but he did not fear the darkness. He knew it well.

There were lit torches in the room at the base of the stairs, but he could still only barely see. Link crept forward, scanning everything carefully. Sometimes he would hear something, but he didn't react, having been in enough similar situations to know that dripping water or even the sounds of one's own movement played tricks on the fearful mind. Soon, however, he heard a sound that was not just dripping water or his own feet, and with calculating coolness he spun around and fired an arrow. An angry and pained hiss sounded from beyond his field of vision, followed by silence, and he continued, satisfied with the way he had handled the situation without losing composure.

An apparition greeted him as he neared the center. "What business do you have here in Ikana, land where only the dead roam? This is no place for one such as you. Or perhaps you wish to join the ranks of the dead. That is fine."

Its words did not intimidate him. Link did not fear the dead. Homicidal spirits were no scarier than homicidal creatures of flesh. He fired an arrow, but the ghost vanished before the projectile made contact and rematerialized in front of him, phasing through him and knocking him to the ground before cackling and vanishing again.

Quickly returning to his feet, Link grimaced but did not start worrying yet. The ghost's attack had taken a lot out of him, so he tried to summon the power of his Triforce to aid him. It did not glow, though. Despite the disappointment, he refused after his earlier revelation to let feelings of inadequacy overwhelm him again.

Suddenly every torch simultaneously extinguished itself, and darkness flooded the arena. A low, sinister laugh came at him from all directions, obviously designed to make the hair on one's neck stand on end. "Go ahead and scream. You're all by your lonesome. No one will save you."

Link did not fear being alone, even if he did despise it. The idea that someone would come to his rescue was so foreign to him that he almost found what his enemy said insulting. Calmly, he focused on the spot he believed one of the torches to be at and released a fire arrow. His aim was true, and his enemy soon became visible again.

The next arrow hit the spirit, and he was pleased to hear it wail in agony. But then it pulled the same move as before, knocking him off his feet painfully. They fought on in the same manner for a while, and Link realized he was quickly running out of energy. His confidence started to crack, and it shattered entirely when he ran out of arrows. Homicidal spirits were no scarier than homicidal beings of flesh, but that didn't mean homicidal beings in general didn't terrify him. He realized there _was_ reason to fear, and his earlier train of thought seemed very foolish.

"What's the matter, little boy?" the ghost taunted. "Scared?" Link switched his bow out for his sword and shield, but didn't have time to attack before the apparition swooped down and began pummeling him over and over again.

Now perilously close to death, Link saw his life flash before his eyes, and he discovered it wasn't much of a life at all. Even as death danced in front of him, all his mind could process was that this had happened many times before. He saw himself fighting monsters all over Hyrule and Termina, but not one vision of peace came to him. His childhood in Kokiri Forest and the years before he picked up the sword all seemed like remnants of an age gone by, a life he was no longer a part of. And that terrified him, even more than the monster before him did. Who was he? Who was Link? Did he have any hobbies or friends? Hopes or dreams? Was he even a person anymore, or was he just a tool? Did he care if he lived or died?

The pain subsided somewhat, parts of him now growing numb, and he was stuck in a predicament where action and inaction were equally appealing. Should he let himself be killed so he would never have to suffer such intense pain or fear again, or fight on and risk the possibility that he might only exist to experience those things?

Rage suddenly overtook him. He should not despise his life so much as to make choosing between it and nonexistence difficult. He deserved a vacation. He deserved to _live_!

The calculating coolness was gone. The will to live took the form of readiness to die as he fought with a fury he seldom showed. The Triforce of Courage glowed defiantly. 'Why does it only do that when I'm afraid?' In mere seconds the apparition fell, yet another monster claimed by Link.

He chose action. That's what he had always done. That's what he would always do. Even if he was doomed to do nothing but fight for the rest of his life, there was still a small hope: his quests took him all over the world, and the more ground he covered, the more likely he was to find Navi and finally end his wretched loneliness.

He paused just long enough to catch his breath and then left for his next fight.


	4. Monotony

Just a Kid

By Dannondorf

"Blah" is talking. 'Blah' is thinking. The symbol 1111111111111111 means a transition in the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Zelda. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes and not for profit.

**Author's Notes:** This chapter in Link's POV is my favorite, which seems appropriate since it's the last one. It's so delightfully _weird_. Well, enjoy, and leave a review if you have the time. See if you can guess the ending. ;)

1111111111111111

Chapter 4: "Monotony"

Genre: Horror

This is crap. Someone has actually offered me a chance to relax and have a good meal, and I can't enjoy it. If they hadn't asked me to stay, I'd have already left.

I don't mean to be bitter, but I don't have time for this. There are still many other villages in danger, so many more... These people shouldn't be celebrating just because _their_ town is safe for the moment. They're right to insist that I need rest, but the apocalypse is coming, and if I rest for too long I may not have enough time to stop it. And if that happens, everything will be destroyed, including this village I just saved.

My time would be better spent looking for the next temple. I hate this, this sitting around and doing nothing. Things always go more smoothly when I just head straight for my goal. At least when I do that, I don't always question my actions. I just do what I'm supposed to do and get it over with. No hesitation, no time for thoughts to form and weigh me down. It always gets me in a bad mood when I have too much time to think.

Thinking is what landed me in this mess. I should have turned and left when they pleaded with me to stay longer, but instead I thought it over and decided to indulge in that human part of me which has no place in my quests. Not that I don't deserve a break, but I should have ignored them, ignored the smell of cooking meat, ignored the soothing bathwater against my skin and the soft new clothes they gave me. These people may suffer in the end because of my selfishness.

My stomach rumbles to protest my inner protest against staying, and at once I realize how hungry I really am. Now that I'm sitting down, I don't think I'll be able to get back up until I've had something to eat. I clutch my stomach as it painfully eats itself, having nothing else to consume. My patience and willpower give me enough control to keep from crying aloud, but inwardly I marvel at this level of exhaustion which is beyond even my standards.

I actually punch myself in the stomach now to silence its dangerous desires. A kind woman has taken my tunic to her house to clean and repair it, but she's left it to go elsewhere for a short while. I think there are some crumbs in one of the pockets. If I want to leave for the next town right now, I can get it back and have a small meal on the way.

But fatigue prevents me from taking action, and there is no part of my body I can strike to silence that. I fall back into my chair after a rather pathetic attempt at standing and my body sinks comfortably further into it than before. Each blink lasts several seconds longer than necessary, and that's when I know I've lost. I am so tired that I have to give up on my plans for continuing today. I groan at the choice I've made, but what's done is done. The human and hero in me cannot come to a consensus about whether staying is a good idea, but I won't know for sure until the world is either saved or destroyed, so no use dwelling on it.

I only need to stay awake for a few more minutes, just long enough to let the food finish cooking and then eat as much as my small frame can handle, but my eyes and body are heavy. I need a distraction. Let's see…some kids are running around, celebrating like everyone else. They're all my age, I'm guessing, but they don't look much like me. Hmm…what else can I think about?

"Hey, are you a fighter?" My eyes fly open. I didn't even realize I had closed them. I want to roll my eyes at the younger villager, but instead I nod with a small smile, glad to be speaking with someone my age for once. "You must really suck if you couldn't keep from getting all those ugly scars. I bet Mark had to do most of the work in the temple. Was it cool watching him fight? I've always heard stories about how great he is, but nothing ever happens around here so I've never seen him in action."

There was a time when being mocked bothered me. I took it pretty hard in Kokiri Forest when Mido bullied me. We'd argue back and forth, he calling me any number of bad things and I fiercely denying it, but I learned a long time ago that it's far easier to take things in stride. Ugly? Probably. Adults are always telling me I should eat more. I haven't exactly come out of my fights unscathed, and no amount of rest or healing potions will make my scars completely disappear: there are places under my hat where hair will likely never grow again. A poor fighter? Well, that's not true, but I don't feel much need to prove myself to anyone, especially when I'm this immobile.

His next words are interrupted by a loud cheer and an announcement that the food is ready, and he immediately runs off before I can bother him to bring me some. Luckily, the adults know the state I'm in and carry over some water and a plateful of food. Everyone devours their food heartily, but no one feasts more gratefully than I do. The cup of water sits forgotten on the ground beside my chair as I wolf down my plate's contents. The water can come later: right now eating food until I explode is my top priority. It tastes so good…I don't know if food has _ever_ tasted this good to me.

Soon Mark stands to address the gathering as he told me he would, his frame distinct among the rest of the bodies there, bloody and worn-out like mine but also tall and muscular. Everyone stops eating to listen. It amazes me how he can get everyone's attention before he even opens his mouth, but from what I've heard he's something of a hero to these people. I stop eating also to regard him.

"Grant me silence for a moment! Our town is safe again. The moblins are no more. With the help of a new companion, I purified the temple of those monsters. We are having this feast to celebrate and to thank the boy who helped make this possible. Let me tell you, folks, when he stumbled into our village yesterday I thought he was a demon! Am I right?" He and everyone else laugh good-naturedly. "Dirty and malnourished with that emotionless look in his eyes… But he's proven to be a real angel…though he is a demon in battle! He's even better with a sword than me!"

Many stare incredulously or even suspiciously at me. I also stare incredulously, but at Mark. I did not expect a comment like that. I am not used to recognition. Why is he talking about me? It's true that I outperformed him, but why doesn't he mention the incredible bravery _he_ showed during the fight? Most of the people I've met in my travels _love_ to talk about themselves…

"It's like he's done all this before. His actions in battle are almost automatic. There is no anger or fear, only calculating coolness. He does not look away when the blood pours from his enemies, and it hardly slows him down when he himself is injured. Some of you may not believe me, but if not for him this town would still be in evil's grip." He directs his gaze at me. "I apologize if we avoided you at first. You're clearly not from around here. I've never seen anyone who wears that much green. Well," he chuckles, "I guess it's not very green anymore!" Everyone laughs, and then his expression sobers. "Still, that's no excuse for the lack of hospitality we've shown you. You helped us in our greatest time of need. You put your life on the line for us when you didn't owe us a thing in the world, and we'll never forget that. Now we want to know: who are you? I imagine you're something of a hero where you come from. Tell us about yourself. What's your name? Who raised you and taught you how to fight? Do you plan on staying here?"

It takes me a few seconds to realize he's put me on the spot. I look around and see everyone staring expectantly. For the first time in a long time, I'm nervous. Darn it, I'm always by myself, I'm not used to this many people focusing on me! Eating all that food and having no water with it has tightened my throat, and I'm unable to speak. Where should I start? I haven't had to say anything other than a simple "can I have some food" or "which way is blah blah blah" in months, and my past isn't something I can explain easily.

The seconds tick by, and the audience looks puzzled by my lack of response. "What's the matter, kid, are you mute?" he jokes to lighten the mood. "I mean, I haven't heard you say a single word since I met you! It's okay. Don't be nervous." But I remain petrified. More time goes by, and his expression gradually becomes apologetic. "Oh my—you are, aren't you? Oh, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know!"

For some reason, I desperately do not want to upset him. I shake my head vigorously and manage to squeak out an "I'm Link."

He sighs, clearly relieved. A smile plays on his face. "Well, Link, you seem a bit shy, but I'm sure we'll learn more about you in time. For now, just relax and eat as much as you want. You look like you need it."

His speech ends. Everyone goes back to eating merrily and a couple of people who were hesitant to approach me before cautiously walk over to strike up a conversation. A pleasant feeling wells up inside me. No group has shown me this much kindness since I left Termina. Is this what it feels like to belong? I've forgotten, but…I think it is.

Sadly, though, it cannot last. Tonight I will slip away to continue my journey. They would not understand if I told them. They do not understand that I may be the only one who can save the rest of this kingdom. But until then, I'm going to enjoy this as much as I can. If only for tonight, loneliness and hunger will not plague me.

1111111111111111

_I am free._

The thought comes to me, shouting triumphantly against my weariness. Mentally I begin celebrating as I finish slaying this abomination, the cause of all the kingdom's recent troubles and the whole reason I've been fighting for the past month. The thought that killing it has saved this land will not fully set in until later; at the moment I only care that my last fight is over.

Tears flow freely, but not of sadness or pain. I grin broadly. I'm not stupid: I know that within a few days I'll be pulled into yet another journey, but for this moment, this one sweet, wonderful, hard-earned moment, I am free. Another trial will come—another trial always comes—but at least for a few days, there will be no pressing need to save anyone, and I will have a peaceful moment to myself. In between much-needed rest and eating, I will have time to do what _I_ want to do, think about what _I_ want to think about, and remind myself that I am still a person.

I collapse near my deceased opponent, still feeling triumphant even as the strength to stand leaves me. I reach for what little remains of my blue potion, and it seems I haven't even the energy to bring the bottle to my lips. The victorious feeling leaves as I'm suddenly overwhelmed by fear that I will die before I taste my freedom or that destiny will throw me into my next challenge before I muster the energy to tend to my wounds. But the feeling comes back. It always comes back, for I'm always just barely able to hold on. The goddesses still have much work for me to do before they'll let me die.

Once the bottle is emptied, I am slightly less drained and my head clears up a bit. The question of what I should do with myself now arises, and I am so happy about getting to make the decision myself that, though I still have to get back to the outside world, in my thoughts I've already left the temple behind. I think back on Mark and his village and decide I would very much like to spend some time there before I have to save someone again. Every adventure I go on takes me farther and farther away from Saria and the Kokiri, but Mark kind of reminds me of her…so honest and kind and cheerful. He's brave, too, and strong. Lately in my unguarded moments I've wondered what life would be like having him as a father figure. A silly, childish fancy, but one I want to explore now that I have time. It would be nice to make a new friend, a _real_ friend, something I haven't had in far too long.

Backtracking through the temple is the same as backtracking through temples always is for me: progress is slow and arduous because of how tired and hurt I am, and I do not pay attention to the carcasses scattered throughout except for when I use one as a stepping stool to make climbing easier for my battered body. My eagerness makes the trip seem to last longer than it actually does until at last a bright light marks the end of the dungeon. Then I am above ground again and inhale deeply, enjoying the luxury of air that is not stagnant and doesn't smell of blood.

Everything is inexplicably serene. The bright midday sun and vivid greens of nature are very welcome after the darkness I emerged from. In nearby towns, people have probably noticed that the apocalypse has been thwarted and are hugging and celebrating. But despite the sense of universal calm, my body cries out in agony, and I resolve to travel to Mark's village and secure a bed, a meal, and a potion as quickly as possible.

The walk lasts most of the day and every step is like a new struggle, but I do not pause to give my legs a break. I keep moving so I can see the townspeople sooner and so I won't have leisure enough to let doubts of whether I even know how to be part of a community anymore crush my optimism.

It is almost dark when I arrive, but people are still out. They greet me, ask me where I've been, gawk at my physical condition, and tell me that I should rest here for the night. "And this time don't leave without telling anybody! We were all worried that a moblin had escaped our eye and taken you!"

It seems my leaving unannounced has changed nothing. Nonetheless, my instinct tells me something is off. For once, though, it's not my warrior instinct; I sense no killer intent or animosity or ill will. Everyone looks genuinely happy at my presence, but something in their words or movements or facial expressions tells me there is more to the situation. Some immensely important message claws at my mind, trying to get in through the wall of ignorance that's resulted from my having so little communication with other people. I ignore it. I do not trust this underdeveloped instinct, and fatigue makes leaving rather unappealing.

I ask for a place to sleep. They offer one but first fetch the town doctor to clean my wounds. A chair is placed beneath me and I wait. "My goodness! You didn't have all those when you left! What have you been doing?"

My voice is quiet and strained. "There were more people I had to help in other villages. I got into a few fights."

He stares in fascination at me but thankfully chooses not to pursue the topic. Then as he prepares to apply a bandage, he pauses. It is only a slight hesitation, but I notice it immediately, and then I know that my earlier instinct has been verified by my keen eye. My life has conditioned me to notice every detail, and now I am absolutely positive something is awry.

"Link," he says somberly.

"Yes?" My voice has shrunken even further into itself. There is something behind this man's eyes that is not malice but regardless tells me I should run away right now. Am I not welcome here anymore? Has something happened to Mark?

"Link," he repeats, and now I am able to identify one of his emotions as regret. "You are an incredible fighter, are you not? Mark has the utmost faith in your abilities."

"I…well, I've killed my share of monsters." Why am I downplaying my abilities? What am I afraid of? What is going on?

"I'm sorry to ask this of you, but you seem the only one capable of such of feat."

I try to stand and back away. Rushing here when I should have paced myself makes it impossible. "W-what do you mean?" My voice trembles. Please, goddesses, if you can hear me, don't make it so. Please prove my suspicions wrong. I just got here…I…I'm not ready. I want to see Mark! Tears stream down my face. I know now what is coming.

"A distant land is in need of saving, and only you can do it."

1111111111111111

**Dannondorf:** That's the end of this little saga. It was a pleasure to write. Was it a pleasure to read? Let me know what you think. Dannondorf out.


End file.
